


Fear & Courage

by CamiiHobbit



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Classic Doctor Who References, Doctor Who References, Dwarves in the Shire, Fíli and Kíli Are Little Shits, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentioned Thorin's Company, Nightmares, Orcs, Protective Thorin, Smaug - Freeform, Thorin's A+ Parenting, Uncle Thorin, Young Frodo Baggins, bolg - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29623629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamiiHobbit/pseuds/CamiiHobbit
Summary: A little Hobbit Who had a nightmare, woke up his uncle Thorin in the middle of the night.Based on two Doctor Who quotes.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins & Thorin Oakenshield
Kudos: 10





	Fear & Courage

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Oh my God, it's been almost 3 years since I wrote something.  
> Long story short, I'm both, physically and mentally ill but I have a very strong bond with this fandom that it literally made me write. It makes me so happy.  
> Anyways, I'm also obsessed with the 12th doctor since 2015 and rewatching the show, I wanted to use a quote from his era (And also 3, because he's cool af).  
> Enjoy!

Thorin opened his eyes, a little Hobbit standing next to the bed with a sad expression on his face.  
"Uncle, I had a nightmare," Frodo whispered, trying not to wake up his Uncle Bilbo.  
Thorin got up from the bed and started walking in the direction of Frodo's room, who followed behind.  
He tucked him into his little bed and sat on it.

\- What have you dreamed of, mizimith? - Asked the dwarf.  
\- It was Smaug! And I came to the Shire for you and Uncle Bilbo and Kili and Fili too and I was alone, but then Bolg came for me ... -Frodo spoke quickly and with fear in his voice.  
\- Wait wait. Who has told you about Bolg? - Asked Thorin.  
\- Kili and Fili. They told me about the ugly orcs they fought with - replied Frodo.  
Kili and Fili had traveled from Erebor to the Shire to visit their uncles and especially their little Hobbit cousin.  
"Those two are going to be Orc food tomorrow" Thought Thorin.

\- Frodo, those Orcs can't hurt you. Nor Smaug or anything in all of Middle-earth as long as I live. You and your Uncle Bilbo will always be safe in my care.  
The Hobbit lifted his pillow and under it, there was a small wooden replica of Sting that Bofur had given him along with a lot of toys on his last visit to Bag End.  
Do you think you can stay with me and take guard? Someone has to take care of Uncle Bilbo. And Kili and Fili.  
Thorin laughed.  
\- Frodo, Kili and Fili can take care of themselves. Also your Uncle Bilbo. He might be small but with his courage and that attitude when he is angry, he can scare even the fiercest dragon. -Thorin spoke, making his nephew laugh but his smile vanished quickly.

\- I want to be brave too. - Said Frodo sadly.  
\- You are, Mizimith.  
\- How can I be? Many things scare me.  
\- Frodo, being scared is okay, because has no one ever told you that being scared makes you brave? Faster and cleverer and stronger.- Thorin spoke while Frodo looked at him with those big blue eyes. Oh, how those eyes reminded him of his

\- You Know? I am afraid of many things - whispered Thorin, looking around, as if to verify that no one has heard him but Frodo.  
\- You? No way! You are a King, you don't seem to fear anything! - Frodo spoke, gasping in surprise.  
\- It is the truth. You're always going to be afraid, even if you learn to hide it. Fear is like a companion, a constant companion, always there. But that's ok, because fear can bring us together. The journey to Erebor was very dangerous, Frodo. On several occasions I could have lost Bilbo. Kili and Fili. Lose everything, Frodo. But that same fear was what made me fight. Courage isn't a matter of not being frightened, you know. It's being afraid and doing what you have to do anyway... Never forget that, inùdoy.  
Thorin concluded, approaching his nephew to plant a kiss on his curls. The Hobbit yawned, rubbed his eyes, and settled his head on his pillow.  
\- Thank you, Uncle Thorin.- Frodo thanked, his eyes slowly closing.  
\- There's no reason to be thankful, mizimith. Sleep peacefully -Said Thorin, who did not leave the side of his nephew until he was sound asleep.

And so it was. Frodo slept peacefully through the night, knowing that neither orcs nor dragons would haunt him in his dreams, and if they did, well, he would be brave.  
I can't say the same about Kili and Fili though. The pair spend the day hiding from Thorin's fury.  
No one messes with his nephews...not even other nephews!

**Author's Note:**

> Btw, English it's not my 1st language so please let me know if I made any mistakes!  
> Thank you for reading. <3


End file.
